


The Text

by mm8



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre breaks up with Duo in a stupid way.<br/>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text

I can’t believe that I have just had a text message break up. I’m just standing here in the middle of a busy street in shock. I just got dumped by one of the richest men in the world…by a fucking text message. 

‘Duo, please don’t be angry with me. I love you. But I have to be honest. I only love you as a friend. I cannot continue this relationship’.

What the fuck was that? I have been with many men but never have I had a lame break up like this before. For fuck’s sake I once went out with a man who only communicated through text messages and he broke up with me in person. This is just too bizarre.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
